un asesino en un mundo colorido Re
by pipopolvorin
Summary: bueno esto es una version reescrita de mi fic mas antiguo, espero que la disfruten gente. MLP pertenece a lauren faust, clasificacion M para que nadie me embrome.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, se preguntaran que es esto? Pues es lo que dice el titulo XD. E reescrito este fanfic como prometi antes en el prologo final de la triada, ya que ahora tengo mas experiencia que antes en los fanfics.

PD: estoy intentando usar un programa llamado, Jump paint para intentar hacer un manga de este fic pero no me salen los bocetos de los ponys aunque no lo parezca, es que soy malísimo, si alguien tuviera la bondad de ayudarme se lo agradecería.

Bien sin mas demora EMPECEMOS!.

-hola-hablando

- _hola_ -pensando.

-[hola]-maquina hablando.

-[ _hola_ ]-maquina pensando.

- **canon inpact**.-técnica, o voz real de canterlot.

Un asesino en un mundo colorido:

Acto 0: una vida nueva y recuerdos.

Prologo: SOY UN CABALLO?

Estrellas, las luces del firmamento, algo hermoso si te ponías a mirar detenidamente el cielo despejado de la noche en cualquier día, algo perfecto para calmar la mente y el estrés, pues eso era lo que yo necesitaba en este momento, para intentar pensar mas profundamente en mi situación actual que en si era una completa mierda.

Se preguntaran, porque cuento todo esto? Bueno eso es bastante fácil de explicar amigos.

Verán hace poco mas de 12h, estaba yo luchando en una guerra, la tercera guerra mundial para ser mas especifico, mi rol en dicho conflicto era el de curiosamente, detenerlo a toda costa.

Pero se preguntaran, ¿como es que una sola persona era el encargado de detener no cualquier guerra si no la tercera guerra mundial? ¿es que el mundo se había convertido en un shonen de segunda mano o que?

Bueno, podría decirse que esas preguntas son fáciles de responder, y si para la segunda, el mundo parecía haberse convertido en un shonen barato, pues mi vida luego de comenzar la guerra no era para nada normal.

Si se preguntan que pasa con la respuesta de la primera, pues va de la mano con una historia, un poco corta pero curiosa.

Miren, no como paso, ni cuando paso si? Yo antes de la guerra era un tipo de 24 años común y corriente, si es que se le puede llamar común a un otaku, gamer, antisocial amante del hentai, y por ultimo y muy curiosamente tener un empleo en el cual, como en mi país los rangos de los médicos, enfermeros, etc, eran iguales que los militares, pues de alguna manera era capitán, debido a que era uno de los diligentes de una instalación quimio farmacéutica.

Tenia una vida muy cómoda en ese entonces, un PC gamer, una cuenta en SUBTUBE, también hacia manga y fanfics, en los cuales era popular, además de tener terabytes enteros de anime y manga en pendrives y discos, además de películas comics y demás, incluso empecé a salir con una chica que era política y ganaba cientos de miles legalmente aunque no lo parezca, era todo malditamente perfecto.

Si muy perfecto, tanto que se fue a la mierda nada mas cuando a un retrasado se le ocurrió declararle la guerra al Tio Sam (EEUU) en nombre de su religión.

Sinceramente yo en mi vida JAMAS, y repito jamás e entendido el porque la gente caga la vida de otros ya sea por, religión costumbres, raza, genero, forma, personalidad y enfermedades, en si todos somos putos humanos, (o en mi caso lo era) porque nadie entiende eso?

En fin que solo se lio la gorda como dicen los gringos, simple y llanamente estupidez humana pura y dura.

Bueno como iba narrando, yo y repito yo, perdí mis comodidades, mi vida, y lo mas importante, MI PC, aunque según la gente eso no es importante, pero es MI pc.

En fin en que iba, a si, la guerra.

Bueno como sabrán, al tener un rango militar, Obviamente, tuve que ir a la guerra dejando atrás todo bajo llave, aunque luego recibí una carta de que me habían allanado y robado todo incluyendo el porno, lo cual me enfado, pero eso no viene al caso.

Resulta que en uno de los azares del destino, me dejaron a cargo de n conjunto de carpas del servicio medico, lo cual me dejo con cara plana, ya que en si era mucho trabajo.

Luego de eso recuerdo también que nos habían enseñado a disparar y resulta, que tengo una muy pero muy buena puntería con las pistolas, y en un reto con el coronel que estaba a cargo, (el cual ocurrió por burlarme de el) también descubrí que puedo usar pistolas a 2 manos sin problemas y con buena puntería.

Siempre me pregunte si mi habilidad anormal con las pistolas era debido a los juegos de VR con múltiples pantallas en el pc, en los cuales tenia que dispararle a los patos para que un perro no se burlara de mi.

En resumen, que soy un Otaku, gamer, con habilidad con pistolas y suerte, ¿ven porque decía que mi vida parecía un shonen de segunda mano?

EJEM, luego de que eso pasara, y me ganara un dia libre por una apuesta, los muy hijos de puta de arriba decidieron ponerme a entrenar porque según ellos yo era una especie de joya, y no cualquier entrenamiento no, la probada al infierno con apodo de entrenamiento no era nada simple, ya que consistía en una combinación del entrenamiento Coreando de romper cosas cada vez mas duras con las extremidades al grado de que en algún punto ni un hacha te pueda romper los huesos, un entrenamiento de combate intensivo en el cual veían mis reflejos cuerpo a cuerpo, otro personalizado para mi ya que soy un bocón y provoque al coronel, en el cual yo tenia que pasar una prueba de campo al estilo del Call of Duty 4 con mis pistolas, la cual milagrosamente pase después de 4 intentos, y finalmente, una copia del entrenamiento de elite del GSG9, que en si me dejo casi en coma en una ocasión.

Todo eso fue lo que tuve que pasar en tan solo el primer año de la guerra.

¿Alguien mas aparte de mi encuentra esto como sacado de un comic de Marvel?

Luego en el segundo año luego de la tortura, me entregaron 2 pequeñas joyas en forma de pistola que me habían acompañado durante mucho tiempo, unas Colt 1911 modificadas, para disparar tanto balas 9mm como magnum 45mmm, de color plateado, con un decorado de flor, eran hermosas.

Se preguntaran algo, porque no me dieron un fusil o algo? Bueno eso es un poco curioso, ya que al probar mis habilidades tanto con el francotirador como con otro tipo de armas, fue lo que podríamos decir un desastre, aunque eso no quita que tuve que aprender a usarlos, al menos un poco.

Después de eso, a un año y medio del comienzo de la guerra fui al frente a mi primera misión junto con un escuadrón que eran mis compañeros de entrenamiento.

No fue para nada bonito lo que paso.

Verán, una cosa es el entrenamiento, y otra muy diferente es el matar realmente, y mas si eres una persona de computadora como lo era yo, por lo que podrían adivinar que fue lo que me paso.

Me congele y casi me matan, teniendo que sacrificarse 1 para que yo no muriera.

Fue en ese momento, en el momento que mis compañeros me jalaron adelante y hacia atrás por lo inútil que había sido, y el que un amigo mio tuviera que sacrificarse por mi jodida culpa, fue eso lo que causo un pequeño click en mi cabeza, algo que esperaba no tuviera la oportunidad de salir.

Verán, en algún momento les han hecho bulling? Y no me refiero del típico, me refiero a ese donde te marginan durante años, te arruinan la vida social, los maestros están artos de que les pidas ayuda, y que también te tiren cosas como piedras y palos para molestarte, eso mismo durante casi 10 años. Ahora imagina ese odio reprimido aumentado, luego de lo que había pasó en ese momento, no aguantando mas y explotando en forma de una sonrisa y saque del seguro de las armas.

Podría decirse que una masacre se llevo a cabo luego de ese suceso, ni recuerdo como paso realmente, solo se que mate todo lo que se moviera incluso herí a un compañero que se me acerco por detrás.

Luego de eso y que regresáramos a la base con un misión completada señor, tuve una charla muy grande con mis superiores y los médicos, los cuales me dieron 3 dias libres para calmar un poco mi mente.

Si solo 3 putos días.

Poco después volví al frente e hice un par de misiones donde enloquecía y a la vez no.

Muchos sucesos de este tipo alarmaron un poco a los médicos, recuerdo que uno dijo que yo tendría que ser retirado del frente pero ya, a lo cual todos hicieron oídos sordos.

Después de unas pocas investigaciones a mi persona por parte de medicos y psicólogos resulto que tenia trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

La verdad si les soy sincero ya lo sabia, pues curiosamente cuando me duermo puedo ver algo igual a mi con ojos de esclerótica negra e iris rojo, era raro, pero sabia que ese bicho era real y sabia que era peligroso, pues el a cada rato me incitaba a que matase, que la humanidad no merecía vivir y cosas por el estilo, en algunas estaba de acuerdo, pero en otras no, por lo que intente mandarlo a la mierda cuanto pude, claro hasta que un tipo me aplico algo no se que fue ni que hizo pues yo estaba de ojos cerrados, pero logro hacer que esa maldita voz molesta se callase.

Luego de eso pasaron los años, hasta llegar a los 4 años después del inicio de la guerra.

Todo normal, gente muriéndose a plomo por aquí y por halla, ciudadanos muertos por religiosos de mierda, lo normal.

Hasta que la base donde residía yo fue atacada, matando a todo el que hubiera en ella, salvo por mi y unos pocos.

Éramos unos 18, pero éramos elites, o bueno salvo un par de niños de pelo blanco que rescatamos, gemelos albinos, curioso la verdad.

Recuerdo que esa vez nuestra base estaba rodeada, el enemigo estaba pasando cerca nuestra, pero no nos habían visto de milagro, estábamos solos podría decirse.

Ese dia fue como yo lo llame, el dia del 18 contra 500, ya que los niños resulta que sabían usar armas, ya que el enemigo obligaba a civiles incluyendo menores de edad, a luchar por ellos, ya saben típica estupidez humana.

Éramos un grupo pequeño que consistía en: un pistolero (ósea yo), otro mas curiosamente, 2 francotiradores, 2 niños con rifles de asalto, 5 idiotas con escopeta, 1 medico de campo, 2 ex universitarios con fusiles de asalto y 5 del régimen de entrenamiento de elite.

No se como, pero nadie de nuestro grupo murió ese dia.

Luego de un tiempo de vagar, y recibir la noticia que nos daban por muertos y nos abandonaron, decidimos desertar.

Nos quitamos nos uniformes, y nos vestimos con ropas de civiles que habían en unas tiendas en una pequeña ciudad destruida.

Podríamos haber parado e irnos a algún sitio lejos de esta mierda, pero yo decidí continuar al igual que los otros, incluyendo los niños que se ganaron los apodos de los litle demon brothers.

Luego de que nos cambiáramos de ropa, (que en mi caso era una chaqueta de cuero negra, con un pantalón que facilitaba la movilidad de color negro, con unos zapatos para correr), decidimos empezar a rescatar a cualquiera que quedara abandonado por su bando en la guerra.

Estuvimos alrededor de medio año asi, logrando de alguna manera romper un poco la balanza entre los países que participaban en la guerra, ganándonos un apodo por persona y una recompensa por nuestras cabezas.

El mio era curiosamente 2 manos, debido a que siempre llevaba mis pistolas con migo.

En todo ese tiempo también habíamos logrado rescatar a varios civiles y soldados despachados, aumentando nuestro grupo a 72.

Y es aquí mis amigos, donde comienza el porque yo tenia la tarea de detener la guerra.

Verán resulta que 1 de los civiles, apodado Dexter, por ser bajo y llevar bata del laboratorio, logro crear una monstruosidad robótica que podría revelar, todo archivo clasificado en la faz de la tierra una vez entrado en la red central de los satélites, pero para hacerlo tendríamos que ir al único lugar donde NADIE se atrevía a entrar por miedo a que lo reventaran con un misil.

El área 51.

Era un suicidio, pero según Dexter era la única manera de frenar la guerra.

En ese momento, cuando tomamos la decisión de hacerlo, fue donde comenzó todo, éramos 72 personas todas pensando sobre el plan de dexter, algunos no tenían entrenamiento militar pero eso se podría arreglar con algo de preparación.

Y asi, mi grupo llamado Black laggon debido a que teníamos la costumbre de hablar sobre cierto anime que a todos parecía gustarle, desapareció por un año y medio.

Durante ese tiempo, las cosas se intensificaron al grado de empezar las amenazas nucleares.

Sin embargo, eso jamás iba a pasar.

En determinado momento, luego de que el enemigo publico religioso numero 1 atacara una zona cercana al A51 dejando las defensas débiles, nosotros entramos en escena.

Como en ese momento era plena noche todos estaban con visión nocturna, por lo que aprovechamos para tirar bombas de luces peores que una granada de flash cegando a todos para luego disparar un PEM que deshabilito toda la tecnología en el lugar, o al menos la de fuera del A51.

Aprovechando la confusión y el echo de que las defensas tenían que contener al enemigo nos aprovechamos para derribar la entrada trasera y entrar.

Obviamente hubo resistencia, pues las cosas no eran tan simples, pues teníamos que entrar al lugar mas malditamente seguro del mundo, y al mismo tiempo contener a los soldados de ambos bandos de fuera para que no nos interrumpieran, lo que nos dio un máximo de 20 minutos para hacer todo.

Recuerdo que en ese momento todo era una locura, ya que nosotros utilizamos mucho el ingenio, ya que poseíamos además de las clásicas armas, machetes que se prendían en llamas, escudos, lanza misiles pequeños de mano, e incluso en nuestros pies teníamos un pequeño artilugio que nos permitía correr mas rápido, y con rápido me refiero que nos movíamos en línea recta a 50km hora, lo cual es nivel olímpico.

O dios pagaría lo que fuera para poder ver otra vez las caras de los soldados al ver como un tipo con una espada en mano y pistola en otra estaba logrando hacer estrados en la base.

Luego de lograr entrar en las instalaciones, y el hecho que unas sillas de espera se transformaran en ametralladoras casi matándome, logramos llegar a la zona de ascensores.

Por si se lo preguntan, no no había aliens o mierda de esa en esa instalación por lo que pudimos ver, solo mutantes y cosas de esas.

Durante el trayecto acabe en una sala con unos 2 compañeros donde encontramos cosas muy curiosas, las cuales consistían en espadas laser, unos guantes que ocasionaban un bum sónico, y por ultimo la cosa que mas me impresiono y lo que ahora tengo enganchado a mi…pata.

Una especie de brazalete que era una mezcla entre un pipboy de fall out 4 y un puto reloj de ultima generación mezclado con un celular táctil.

Se preguntaran que era esa mierda? Pues es algo que yo también me pregunto, pues según los papeles, esta cosa desbloqueaba las habilidades "esper" de los humanos.

Al momento de ponérmelo solo por curiosidad, sentí como si un montón de agujas se clavaran en mi carne, fue increíblemente doloroso, sin embargo algo extraño ocurrió, y fue según mis compañeros, que brille en verde mis ojos cambiaron a verde, y flote por un momento.

Nunca estuve seguro de esas cosas, de lo que si estoy seguro es que esa maldita maquina se volvió loca diciendo cosas como alerta nivel de energía psionica clase 12, niveles emocionales estables y cosas asi, no lo recuerdo bien, ya que estaba adolorido en ese lugar ya que sentía que algo me penetraba la carne, intente quitármelo pero parecía que era como el omnitrix o algo asi, no pude hacer nada con eso, por lo que lo deje pasar.

Después de eso salimos de dicha sala, donde nos abrimos paso entre varios tipos de defensas, tales como torretas, minas, perros cibernéticos, y drones fue una locura.

Seguimos asi hasta que nos encontramos con un pasillo ramificado en 3, por lo que al no saber donde eran la maldita zona de computadoras decidimos separarnos, cada 1 tenia un maldito pen drive con el virus de todos modos por lo que no importaba quien llegara seria el mismo resultado.

Yo había decidido ir recto, encontrándome con cosas bastante interesantes, ya que justo después de salir del pasillo me encontré con un montón de jaulas con vidrio blindado con animales tanto conocidos como desconocidos dentro.

En algunas habían unos insectos gigantes que parecían hechos para matar, en otras habían mamuts humanoides, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron unos caballos de colores con marcas en los costados, los cuales tenían facciones un poco caricaturescas.

Aunque no pude quedarme admirando mucho los especímenes raros y exóticos que habían en ese lugar, pues los guardias del A51 me habían encontrado armando un tiroteo en el lugar, del cual solo me salve debido a que de alguna manera 1 de los disparos había dado en un panel numérico, abriendo las puertas liberando a los animales extraños y matando a todo menos a mi.

Después de eso, solo corrí recto por el único pasillo que había, hasta llegar a una sala con una maquina gigante, la cual tenia cerca de ella un letrero que logre leer de reojo el cual decía claramente, maquina de transporte dimensional V13.

No pude quedarme a admirar la tecnología pues habían guardias en ese lugar, además de un científico que por alguna razón estaba activando la maquina en pleno tiroteo.

En medio de la balacera, logre revivir una señal en un pequeño dispositivo el cual consistía en 2 luces, una roja y otra verde, la roja era que la misión no había sido completada, pero la verde era lo opuesto.

Cuando vi que la luz había cambiado a verde y el echo de que una alarma de alerta de autodestrucción empezará a sonar debido a la inmensa fuga de información, solo pude reírme.

Lo habíamos logrado, un grupo aleatorio de poco mas de 70 personas con ingenio y habilidad habían logrado penetrar en la defensa del área mas malditamente segura del planeta y había implantado un virus que o aniquilaría o salvaría a la humanidad, sea cual sea el resultado a mi no me importaba, mi objetivo estaba hecho, por lo que mis hombros estaban completamente libres de peso, solo me quedaba esperar hasta que la base explote, riendo y matando a todo aquel que se me cruzara en el camino.

Aunque por alguna razón en mis recuerdos, de alguna manera mi visión se estaba elevando mientras todo por alguna razón se aplastaba, no lo recuerdo bien sinceramente.

Luego de eso todo estallo, o eso es lo que recuerdo que paso, pues solo vi como la maquina brillaba en luz blanca cegándome, y dejándome inconsciente váyase a saber cuanto tiempo.

Y aquí tienen amigos, la historia de mi maldita vida, lo que no entiendo es porque en vez de estar muerto desperté en una especie de castillo en ruinas, en un pantano tenebroso, con la forma de un caballo, unas marcas en mi trasero que consistían en un alicornio mirando hacia un lado y un alibicornio demoniaco mirando hacia el otro de manera invertida, con mi chaqueta, pistolas enfundadas en mis hombros delanteros, y el puto brazalete que al parecer estaba dañado pues no se prendía por mas botones que tocase, si es que lograba tocar alguno con estas pesuñas.

Lo primero que hice fue obviamente intentar pararme, confundido maldiciendo y cosas asi, ya saben lo típico que a uno le pasa cuando su cuerpo el transformado de repente a algo mas que no es humano, además de aparecer en un sitio extraño.

Lo que mas me costo fue intentar pararme y caminar pues las articulaciones no eran las mismas tardaría en acostumbrarme, o bueno no tanto ya que mi entrenamiento consistía en adaptarme a situaciones de todo tipo, aunque no creo que en el manual existiera el "como actuar ante convertirse en un caballo".

Luego de unas 4 horas y media intentando caminar recto lo logre, aunque con dificultad, al menos con el tiempo ya se volvería mas natural.

Después de eso intente conseguir comida, como era un caballo supuse que mi favorita, la carne jamás podría tocar este estomago otra vez, por lo que busque algo de frutas, digo la otra opción era comer pasto.

Luego de encontrar un árbol con unas fresas un poco grandes además de un manzano igual de grande un una especie de jardín destrozado, me fui a intentar dormir en algún sitio un poco caliente en el castillo para poder intentar nivelar el estrés mental que estaba sufriendo en este momento.

Y finalmente, después de dormir unas pocas horas creo que unas 6 o 7, ya que me estaba guiando por la posición del sol y la luna para saber la hora, estaba yo en un balcón roto de un castillo desconocido en un bosque extraño, mirando al cielo a las estrellas, solamente para intentar calmar mi mente y tratar de procesar todo mas fácilmente.

-je al menos cumpli con mi misión, pero acabar convirtiéndome en esto después de todo lo que logre no me hace gracia dios hijo de puta.-hable con una sonrisa melancólica aun sin creerme lo que me estaba pasando, dándome la vuelta haber si podría dormir un poco mas.

-bueno supongo que Sonny 2 manos pasara a ser Sonny 2 cascos no? Aunque como usare mis pistolas? Con magia? Ajajaja, ajajj…jejej….je…ah….-hablaba yo mirando uno de mis cascos, primero con ironía pero luego fue descendiendo hasta desembocar en una furia y tristeza increíbles.-Y UNA MIERDA NO MATE A TANTOS POR MI MUNDO PARA QUE ME HICIERAN ESTO, NO ME JODAS.-grite furioso, rabiado por todo esto.-dios si de verdad existes, **VETE A LA MIERDA.** -grite, aunque por alguna razón mi voz sonó como si hubiera salido de un megáfono editado por computadora para hacer que pareciera la voz de un ser divino enojado, pero no le preste atención simplemente caí sentado de golpe llorando, ya que esto no era justo para nada, que ahora seria la montura de algún humano o cualquier raza avanzada que viviera en este mundo? Todo esto era una completa basura.

Luego de que me acostara en el piso de un trono grande que había en ese castillo, empecé a sollozar hasta quedarme dormido, rezando porque esto fuera una especie de mal sueño y que estuviera en coma en una camilla de hospital o algo.

Sin embargo nuestro protagonista no sabia que algo había ocurrido durante su ataque de ira, ya que todo el castillo tembló además que la sala donde se encontraba el estaban mas agrietadas que antes como si hubieran recibido una gran presión, pero sobre todo lo mas notable era que Sonny estaba flotando mientras sus ojos brillaban en un fuego verde, aunque al final todo paro cuando el se acostó en el trono antiguo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar donde nadie podía acceder, un lugar donde la creación y la destrucción convivían en armonía, un lugar donde se podían ver numerosas esferas con universos dentro, siendo innumerables.

En este lugar estaban sentados en unos tronos de energía 2 seres completamente diferentes, uno era un árbol gigante muy poco humanoide con cara, mientras el otro era una especie de hidra gigante con innumerables cabezas de diferentes tamaños.

-bueno, según tu el bloquear nuestra capacidad para ver el futuro de las dimensiones, y enviar a un idiota sobre humano a otra dimensión, después de haberlo guiado hacia un brazalete que despierta las habilidades psionicas de 1 individuo, es una manera efectiva de entretenimiento?-pregunto el árbol con cara a la gran hidra molesto, ya que lo que había echo su compañero los había dejado sin una manera de supervisar los futuros de las dimensiones.

-jajaja cálmate hermano, no pasara nada, ya de por si el único tipo que nos logro dar problemas esta muerto con su alma sellada, además no puedes juzgarme ni siquiera lo has probado.-respondió la hidra, mirando a su compañero, viendo como este se ponía una de sus rama/brazo en su cara como si estuviera soportando a un tonto.

-mira lo diré así, vuelve todo a la normalidad ahora mismo o tendremos un problema.-volvio a hablar este perdiendo la paciencia.

-(suspiro) mira como se que vas a seguir igual, te propondré un trato, tu miras al igual que yo, y si es divertido te callas y me dejas en paz de acuerdo?-propuso la gran hidra, no queriendo pasar mas tiempo con el trabajo aburrido de siempre.

El árbol solo se quedo pensando un momento, no queriendo creer que su compañero estuviera proponiendo semejante disparate, ósea eran la creación y destrucción misma, tenían responsabilidades maldita sea.

-no simplemente no.-volvio a hablar el árbol negándose a la propuesta.

La hidra solo se molesto un poco, ya que no quería tener que volver a la rutina de siempre y pelear con su hermano no era buena idea ya que seria un empate de millones de años.-mira pruébalo, no seas malo se que tu también estas aburrido.-trato una vez mas de convencer a su compañero, esperando una respuesta positiva.

El árbol solo se le quedó mirando, para después suspirar.-bien bien, lo hare, pero si no es como tu dices se acaba todo.-acepto al final el gran árbol sentándose en su trono.-aunque puedo saber porque bloqueaste nuestra capacidad para ver el futuro de las dimensiones?.-pregunto curioso aun no entendiendo esa parte.

-o vamos es enserio? Amigo es mas que obvio no es para nada divertido saber lo que pasara sabes?-respondió la hidra molesto, con mucha razón en su voz.

El árbol con cara lo pensó por un momento su compañero tenia razón, no seria divertido ver las cosas si ya sabes lo que va a suceder.-bien bien, ya entendí, espero que esto sea bueno.-finalizo mientras veía la pantalla, donde se mostraba a Sonny durmiendo.

La gran hidra de innumerables cabezas solo sonrió, alfin después de miles de millones de realidades finitas lograra tener algo de diversión, al igual que su compañero vería lo que es dejar el trabajo por un momento y tomarse un descanso.

 **Bien gente hasta aquí el prologo de la versión reescrita de un asesino en un mundo colorido, se que es un prologo raro, pero quería que fuera mínimamente mas realista.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones para ver si me quedo algo muy mal, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, e aquí un asesino en un mundo colorido RE, capitulo 1 espero que lo disfruten gente.**

-hola-hablando

- _hola_ -pensando.

-[hola]-maquina hablando.

-[ _hola_ ]-maquina pensando.

- **canon inpact**.-técnica, o voz real de canterlot.

Un asesino en un mundo colorido:

Acto 1: la estadía en Everfree.

Capitulo 1: aprendiendo sobre uno mismo y el intento de escape.

Punto de vista tercera persona. Narración primera persona.

Nos encontramos en el castillo del capitulo anterior, mas concretamente en un trono donde podemos ver claramente a un poni celeste grisáceo de melena negra, acostado mirando hacia un agujero en el techo donde se podía ver el amanecer.

Dicho poni estaba meditando por así decirlo, ya que hacia horas que había terminado con su discusión interna, se había despertado hace un tiempo, por lo que se estaba preguntando cual sería el curso de acción que haría ahora, ya que literalmente además de no tener nada, no sabía que demonios hacer.

Aunque como todo buen protagonista no puede quedarse quieto para siempre, por lo que el destino hara su trabajo.

-grrrrrr.-gruño el estomago de nuestro protagonista, haciéndolo suspirar luego de que lo sacaran de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-bien supongo que no me puedo quedar para siempre acostado lamentándome de todo.-dije sin mostrar emoción, aunque sabía que eran palabras para consolarme a mi mismo por mi situación actual.

Después de decir eso me comencé a parar con algo de dificultad, pues no estaba acostumbrado a este cuerpo.-mmmm no me duele a pesar que dormí sobre roca, este cuerpo al menos tiene algo positivo, es más resistente.-murmure mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco, tropezándome de vez en cuando con mis propios cascos.

-bien ahora tengo que bajar por las escaleras.-murmure viéndolas, sabiendo que un paso en falso daría como consecuencia un hematoma como mínimo.-bien, uno y dos, uno y dos.-decía yo intentando bajar por las escaleras circulares, tratando de no caerme y sufrir alguna lesión que empeorara mi estado actual.

 _-dios ¿como demonios subí esto ayer?-_ me pregunte a mi mismo en mi mente mientras intentaba bajar por las escaleras.-bien ya casi ya ca…CARAJO.-exclame mientras daba un paso en el borde de un escalón, resbalándome y cayéndome rodando por las escaleras, aunque fue una suerte que quedaran solo unos 10 escalones. (cabe aclarar que los escalones eran un poco grandes).

-a maldición que daño.-murmure mientras me paraba.- _bueno no duele tanto_.-pensé mientras me miraba de reojo.-no veo daño significativo por una caída tan fatal por las escaleras, rodé y todo, y ni aun asi me lastime, este cuerpo si que es resistente.-murmure para mi mismo.-bien creo que ahora si….mierda.-decía un poco contento al inicio, pero maldecí al final mi suerte al ver otra tanda de escaleras, esta vez en una sala del trono antigua con 2 tronos, los cuales tenían unas banderas troceadas del sol y otra de la luna.

-bueno supongo que no queda de otra.-dije mientras volvía a intentar bajar.

Time skip 5 minutos.

-bien aquí estas.-hable contento de encontrar el árbol de manzanas grandes que había fuera del castillo en una especie de jardín.-bueno a comer se a dicho.-dije mientras intentaba alcanzar las manzanas.-(suspiro) demonios no llego.-hable fastidiado, ya que aun estando parado en 2 cascos no llegaba hacia las manzanas que estaban a unos centímetros de mis patas.-genial y no hay fruta en el suelo como antes.-dije cuando pare de intentar alcanzarlas mientras miraba para abajo.

- _bueno supongo que serán fresas esta vez.-_ pensé mirando hacia la izquierda donde había una pequeña planta de fresas que eran un poco grandes.

Luego de eso me puse a comer las fresas, mientras miraba al gran manzano, conspirando con mi sub consiente para arrebatarle las preciadas frutas que este contenía, hasta que de repente se me ocurrió una idea.

-quizás funcione.-dije acercándome al árbol, para luego darme la vuelta y levantar mi pata trasera derecha apuntando al árbol.-ven con papa.-dije mientras pateaba el árbol con fuerza, logrando que las manzanas cayeran, claro no sin antes sorprenderme ya que sin quererlo hundí mi pata en el tronco del árbol.

-QUE DEMONIOS!, a maldición.-grite mis pensamientos, cuando me caí al suelo debido a que mi pata se había clavado en el tronco, aunque para mi buena suerte, se zafo después.

Yo solo gire mi cabeza, sorprendido por lo que paso, mirando al agujero en el pobre manzano.

-madre santa, se que los caballos tienen mas fuerza que un humano sobre todo en las patas traseras, pero esto es malditamente ridículo.-hablaba nuestro protagonista, mientras se paraba y tocaba la zona que el rompió en la madera _.-aunque durante mi entrenamiento me dedicaba a romper cosas duras con las manos._ -pensé al final mientras dejaba de inspeccionar la marca en el árbol.-lo siento amigo a la próxima intentare solo sacudirte.-dije mirando a mi fuente de comida principal.

Luego de eso me dirigí a las manzanas caídas, unas 23 para ser exactos, para luego recogerlas y empezar a comer, obviamente lavándolas en un pequeño rio que había cerca de ese lugar en el cual me lave y bebí agua.

-bien lo sobrante supongo que me lo iré llevando al castillo, aunque no se como voy a hacerlo la verdad.-dije mirando a las manzanas sobrantes que eran unas 18, todo esto mientras me rascaba mi cabeza con un casco.

 _-mmmmmm quizás algo aquí me pueda servir_.-pensé mirando el lugar, pensando que podría encontrar algo que me sirva para llevar las manzanas.

Y con ese pensamiento me dedique a buscar un carrito o alguna olla vieja que me sirviera como transporte para mi comida, primero buscando en los jardines y luego en la planta baja del castillo.

Durante mi trayecto, me quede asombrado ante las decoraciones del mismo, aunque no me le quede mirando mucho pues tenia un objetivo que cumplir, el cual complete al encontrar un jarrón pequeño pe porcelana con decoraciones de 2 alicornios, una blanca con melena arcoíris y otra azul obscuro con una melena de nube azul ambas situadas en una representación del dia y la noche.

-mmmm rara decoración, al parecer los que residían aquí tenían una mitología interesante.-murmure admirando el diseño.-en fin tiene un par de asas por lo que me es útil.-hable tomándolo con mi boca para después volver al jardín.

Time skip: 20 minutos.

-bien todo listo.-hable golpeando mis cascos delanteros en sentidos opuestos de arriba hacia abajo como su hubiera hecho un duro trabajo, y no era para menos, subir las escaleras de los tronos con un jarrón de porcelana un poco grande, con manzanas dentro y con un cuerpo que ni sabias usar correctamente era toda una proeza.

-bueno tu te vas a poner aquí.-dije mientras empujaba el jarrón hacia una pared entre los 2 tronos antiguos.- _ahora que lo pienso esto si se ve como un trono, lo otro parecía mas una especie de cilla combinada con una extraña cama.-_ pensé al mirarlos detenidamente recordando donde dormí.-en fin dejando eso de lado, tango un lugar donde dormir, comida, y un lugar donde limpiarme.-hable sentándome en el trono mas obscuro que el otro debajo del estandarte de la luna, repasando las necesidades básicas.

Luego de eso me quede pensando un momento, ya que ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? Ese pensamiento rodo por la cabeza de nuestro protagonista, para luego levantar la mirada y ver con mas detenimiento la sala donde se encontraba.

Habían múltiples pasillos con escaleras a los lados, había césped a modo de alfombra en frente de estas, y en el medio se podía ver un camino empedrado, para después ver la entrada que daba al exterior, tenia que admitirlo la arquitectura de esta edificación era hermosa, a pesar de estar extremadamente dañada por el tiempo.

Después mire al techo, estaba roto en múltiples lugares, incluso habían agujeros que llegaban a traspasar el nivel superior y llegaban al exterior dejando entrar los rayos del día, aunque algo me había llamado la atención.

-santa madre esta civilización si que ama a los alicornios como dioses.-murmure viendo una gran pintura artística troceada, donde se podía apreciar una especie de símbolo del Ying-Yang, con la diferencia que habían 2 alicornios diferentes en cada lado siguiéndose entre si, con una representación de la luna y el sol.

Luego de eso volví a mirar al frente.-bueno no ganare nada si me quedo quieto, tratare de explorar un poco los alrededores antes del interior del castillo, quizás y este bosque no sea tan grande.-hablo nuestro protagonista para si mismo pensando que si se ponía en un sitio alto podría ver el final de este bosque, por lo que me dirigí de nuevo al balcón.

Luego de que llegue a ese lugar, me quede viendo detenidamente el sitio, observando como la estructura estaba severamente dañada.- _no había notado que este lugar estaba asi, espero que no se caiga_.-pensé con precaución, esperando no morirme debido a un fallo en la estructura.

Luego de eso simplemente camine hasta llegar a la ventana para luego posar mis 2 patas delanteras en la baranda y observar todo el sitio, sorprendiéndome de lo grande que era el maldito bosque.

-madre santa, al menos puedo ver un final.-hable viendo como efectivamente había un final en este bosque solo tenia que seguir recto por una especie de camino antiguo.

-bueno espero encontrar civilización.-volvió a hablar mientras se retiraba de la baranda de piedra, para después empezar a caminar, hacia las escaleras.

Sin embargo nuestro protagonista no podía irse todavía, y el lo sabia bastante bien.

La razón era bastante simple, ya que el no controlaba su cuerpo correctamente, no era una buena idea intentar pasar por un bosque posiblemente repleto de animales peligrosos, tenia que esperar al menos un par de días hasta que pudiera al menos aprender a correr correctamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAA.-exclamo nuestro protagonista, al caerse de las escaleras.

Y claro porque no, aprender a mantener el equilibrio y pisar donde se debe.

Time skip: 12 días después.

-bien ya comí, y mi chaqueta esta limpia, ¡estoy listo!.-exclame, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de una forma un poco rápida.

Sinceramente, no creía que me hubiera costado tanto el dominar mi nueva forma, digo al inicio era solo caminar, pero después cuando intente saltar o correr me di cuenta que mi velocidad era demasiado alta para que la dominase, vamos era un puto caballo era obvio que algo así pasaría.

Además, no todo era tan simple puesto que descubrí unas cosas sobre mi cuerpo que, según la lógica, no eran para nada normales.

Una de ellas era mi fuerza, y la dureza de mis pesuñas, normalmente un caballo no tiene la capacidad de romper el tronco de un árbol de 1 patada, pero en mi caso, al intentar pegarle con todas mis fuerzas con los cascos traseros a un árbol grueso y firme, acabe derribándolo, lo cual me dejo de piedra, porque enserio ¿que sucedería si le pegara a un ser vivo? Seguramente lo que pasaría seria que le arrancase la cabeza, o parte de ella.

El tema de la dureza tampoco era normal pues humo una vez que me enfade, y en vez de pegarle a un árbol con mis patas traseras le acabe pegando a una roca, partiéndola, y encima sin dañarme, ni siquiera un entumecimiento, eso no era para nada normal.

Según las leyes de la física, la lógica, y la biología, lo que sucedió no debería ser posible, ya que la fuerza necesaria que tendría que haber ejercido para romper una roca de tamaño un poco considerable, era como mínimo, la de una pequeña bola de demolición, o el choque de un auto a altas velocidades.

Como era de esperar mi altura de salto tampoco era muy normal que se diga, eran 16 malditos metros ¡16!, ¿que clase de especie de caballo era yo?

En otras ocasiones, muy contadas de echo unas 3 si no recordaba mal, había podido agarrar cosas con 1 solo de sus cascos, como si estas estuvieran pegadas a el, aunque luego cuando me di cuenta de este echo se cayeron mágicamente, lo cual me daba curiosidad cada vez que pasaba.

Luego en el ultimo dia de preparación, decidí hacer una pequeña prueba de lucha contra el aire, acalambrándome un poco por hacer malos movimientos, pero también confirmándome que no podría pelear mas como si fuera un humano pues no podía dar ganchos, digo después de que se pegaran cosas a mis patas ya podría pasar de todo.

Y esa es la explicación de lo que paso en los últimos 12 días.

- _por favor no te encuentres con nada peligroso.-_ pensaba nuestro protagonista, rezando para que nada lo intentase matar en el trayecto a la salida _.-lo único positivo es que si pierdo el camino, solo tengo que seguir recto ya que el bosque es redondo_.-fueron mis pensamientos finales, antes de alfin salir del castillo e iniciar mi viaje hacia el exterior.

Mirando hacia el exterior decidí que el mejor curso de acción seria ir un poco despacio y correr solo cuando fuera totalmente necesario.

Bajando por el repecho del camino, me enfrente al primer reto que tendría que superar antes de salir del bosque, el puente de madera.

Dicho puente lo había inspeccionado antes, viendo que estaba en muy buenas condiciones a pesar del paso del tiempo, aunque no se podía andar con confianza, puesto que se podría caer, y ahora mismo lo iba a comprobar.

-bien, primero una pata.-dije metiendo la primera pata, arqueando una ceja puesto que el puente ni siquiera sonó.-mmmm luego la otra.-repetí el procedimiento, tampoco escuchando sonido alguno en el puente de madera.- _bueno creo que esta en demasiado buen estado, que buena madera y cuerda_.-pensé con una sonrisa suspirando de alivio metiendo las 2 ultimas patas, escuchando al fin un sonido por parte del puente, pero extremadamente bajo, dando a entender que era el típico sonido de la madera.

-bueno a caminar se a dicho.-y con ese dialogo, camine despacio por el puente, hasta llegar al final.-bien algo de suerte al fin.- exclame feliz, habiendo superado el primer reto.

Después de eso dirigí mi mirada al tenebroso bosque, sonriendo de forma nerviosa a este.

-bueno ahora lo difícil.-murmure empezando caminar cada vez mas rápido, hasta cas trotar por fin entrando en el.

Aunque no lo pareciera el camino era bastante visible a pesar de ser solo tierra, ya que era de un color un poco mas claro, logrando que fuera fácil para mi el no perderme.

Sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos de caminata, divise algo que me llamo mucho la atención.

Era la estatua de una manticora, pero no una cualquiera, esta estatua estaba demasiado bien echa, tanto que se podía notar pelos hechos de piedra lo cual me dejo impresionado.

-santa mierda.-fue lo único que pude razonar, incluso la toque para ver si era real, y si lo era, aunque la forma de la estatua parecía un poco caricaturizada, al igual que yo y todo lo demás en este mundo, pero no tanto para dejar de ser realista.

Estaba impresionado por la estatua si, pero no pude quedar estupefacto por mas tiempo pues escuche algo en los arbustos un poco en la lejanía, por lo que decidí ocultarme y ver que era lo que pasaba y para mi sorpresa era un animal extremadamente raro.

Dicho animal era literalmente, una gallina con cuerpo cola y alas de dragón, conservando la cabeza y patas como rasgos que la distinguían como tal.

- _que carajo estoy viendo_.-fue lo único que pude razonar al ver al animal, que por cierto estaba mirando en sentido contrario a mi.

Sin embargo, mi impresión inicial solo aumentaría al ver como una cantidad razonable de lobos de madera salieron de los arbustos, para después de ellos salir una manticora, que parecía estarlos persiguiendo.

Por alguna razón todos se detuvieron de repente, cuando se escucho al pollo dragon exclamar un alarido, haciendo que todos lo mirasen por un momento.

Al ver esto, simplemente retrocedí con cautela no queriendo meterme en un lio con esa cantidad de animales mitológicos, que valla a saber de donde salieron, por lo que mi prioridad actual era dar un pequeño rodeo, o esperar un poco mas atrás hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Aunque para ser sinceros, eso no iba a pasar, ya que vi algo que me dejo helado.

Al parecer, de alguna manera una luz amarilla salió de los ojos de ese pollo dragón, mientras este abría las alas en amenaza, convirtiendo a 2 de los lobos de madera en piedra de forma rápida, lo que para mi fue como un balde de agua fría pues ahora sabia porque había una escultura tan malditamente perfecta de una manticora, pues ERA una manticora real, pero petrificada.

- _mierda, oooo mierda esa cosa es un puto basilisco.-_ pensé alterado, viendo como en un intento de huir del bicho mas pequeño, la manticora y los lobos de madera salieron corriendo asustados, en una dirección, que curiosamente era en la que yo me encontraba.-hacia mi no MIERDA.-grite mientras corría en dirección al puente, retrocediendo hacia el castillo, no creyéndome la mala suerte que tenia.

Mientras corria escuchaba como se hacían mas tenues los alaridos del basilisco, pero también escuchaba mas cerca a los lobos de madera y la manticora.

-no no no no no no no nonononononno NOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-grite mientras me tropezaba y caía al suelo, arrastrándome por el mismo debido a la velocidad a la que iba.

-mierda tengo que salir de aquí rápido.-dije parándome, sintiendo como me artia un poco la piel, pues seguramente con esa caída me había hecho unos cuantos raspones.-tengo que seguir…. Corriendo..-fue todo lo que pude decir mientras veía como un lobo de madera me cortaba el paso mientras me gruñía, junto con otros 2 detrás de mi.

-aaaa maldición.-exclame mirando a mi alrededor, antes de ver como la manticora salió de los arbustos mordiendo a un lobo de madera, para luego tirarlo contra una roca dañándolo gravemente.

Los lobos al ver a la manticora decidieron huir, dejándome em paz, aunque para mi suerte la manticora seguía detrás mío, por lo que decidí encararla, ya que si me seguía hasta el puente, este bicho podría intentar subirse en el para perseguirme, y destrozarlo, por lo que no era buena idea ir para halla, tenia que deshacerse de este bicho de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto, la manticora luego de ver que el lobo de madera al que se enfrentaba salio corriendo herido y con la cola entre las patas, esta decidió mirarme a mi y empezar a babear para luego lamerse los labios, dejando en claro que quería que fuera su comida.

-yo y mi suerte.-murmure por lo bajo enfadado, tenia que averiguar una manera de salvarme de esta, mi cuerpo tenia una fuerza anormal, pero después de ver como mando a volar al lobo de madera, decidí que enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo no seria muy buena idea, además que no sabia usar correctamente este nuevo cuerpo, por lo que perdería si lo intentara.

Nuestro protagonista seguía intentando pensar en un plan para intentar deshacerse de la manticora, pero tubo que detenerse pues el león con cola de escorpión y alas de murciélago, lo había atacado balanceando su para hacia mi costado derecho, la cual logre esquivar de milagro saltando hacia atrás.

 _-CARAJO TENGO QUE PENSAR ALGO RAPIDO.-_ exclame en mi mente, volviendo a esquivar esta vez la cola del escorpión que intento empalarme.

Y asi fue como seguí, retrocediendo y retrocediendo intentando evitar que me golpease, aunque al final, no pude huir mas puesto que un árbol bloqueo mi camino.-O MIERDA.-grite mirando fugazmente hacia atrás, para luego intentar quitarme del medio de otro zarpaso, no lográndolo y recibiéndolo en plena cara rasgando 1 de mis orejas y ojo.

-AAAAAAAAAA.-grite llevando 1 de mis cascos a la cara para luego esquivar otra vez de milagro una mordida por parte del maldito vicho.

-duele, mierda puta, aléjate bicho de mierda.-grite mientras le tiraba un golpe con mi casco hacia la cara de la manticora, el cual, al parecer fue con tal potencia, que la logre tirar además que se escucho un crack en su mandibula.

Yo tan solo respiraba agitadamente, para luego ver mi casco, no creyéndome que 1 solo golpe bastara, aunque no pude seguir con mis pensamientos pues la manticora se levanto para después mirarme furiosa con la boca ensangrentada y una marca de mi pesuña en uno de los costados.

-maldicion.-exclame retrocediendo, viendo como esta rujió al aire de repente, para luego mirarme y con un impulso de sus alas y patas salió disparada hacia mi con un zarpazo preparado para matarme.

Yo solo pude saltar hacia atrás, mientras me cubría con mis cascos, recibiendo el golpe el cual me mando a volar, logrando que impacte en una roca y curiosamente rompiéndola.

-ARGH.-fue lo único que salió de mi boca, pues escupí sangre, seguramente debido a que tenia alguna hemorragia interna, también tenia un dolor insano en la espalda, posiblemente algún hueso roto, mi visión estaba roja, debido a que la sangre pasaba por mis ojos, todo me dolía y no paraba de doler.

Entre toda mi visión roja y borrosa logre divisar a la manticora la cual se me acercaba, rujiendo orgullosa seguramente por su nueva comida.

Yo ente esta visión solo me intente parar, era un soldado, tuve un régimen de entrenamiento infernal, y logre infiltrarme en la base mas segura de todo el maldito planeta tierra, algo como esto no me iba a detener no señor, si iba a morir ahora, al menos se iba a llevar a ese maldito con el.

Y asi con ese pensamiento, moví mi casco hacia una de mis fundas, la desabroche, luego moví mi cabeza para después tomarla con la boca y sacarla, apuntando con ella a la manticora mientras quitaba el seguro con mis dientes y ponía la lengua en el gatillo listo para disparar.

La manticora solo se detuvo cautelosa, ya que al parecer lo que hice le pareció extraño, pero luego rujió para después ponerse en una pose de salto, aunque mas de eso no iba a llegar.

- _muérete malnacido hijo de puta.-_ grite en mi mente, apretando el gatillo con mi lengua, disparando una bala que le perforo el maldito cráneo, justo en el momento que estaba apunto de saltar, pegando un pequeño y lamentable brinco que tan solo la hizo avanzar un par de metros.

Como tenia la pistola un poco mal colocada, la corredilla me arranco un pedazo de labio, lo que me hizo soltar el arma, además que tenia entumecida la boca debido al retroceso.

Después de eso cai sentado, agotado por todo lo sucedido no creyéndome que acababa de sobrevivir a eso.-jeje supongo que tendré que volver a ese castillo.-dije mis pensamientos, pero justo cuando iba a pararme para volver, escuche un sonido equivalente a una radio sin señal con un toque de estática.

Al mirar hacia donde provenía el sonido me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver que se trataba de mi brazalete, que de alguna manera se había encendido, sin embargo se podía ver que la pantalla estaba dañada mostrando grietas, y por sobre todo, la pantalla parpadeaba de una manera irregular, mientras mostraba un aviso de alerta que curiosamente decía,- "Alerta fuga en el liquido inhibidor, riesgo de liberación psionica en 42 segundos, reactivando sistema de contención primarios, ERROR, sistema dañado, reactivando sistema de contención con base IA, código EVA".-

Yo estaba confundido, no entendiendo lo que decía esta cosa, aunque luego de mirar bien mi brazalete me di cuenta de que de verdad un liquido de olor tenue a libro nuevo salía de uno de los costados en una pequeña abertura, pero ¿a que se refería con sistema de contención? ¿Esta cosa estaba conteniendo algo en mi todo este tiempo?, preguntas como esas eran las que rondaban en nuestro pony de melena negra, si tan solo el mundo dejara de….

-GROAR.-se escucho un rugido muy familiar para mi a mi derecha, haciéndome reaccionar para poder ver hacia ese lugar, dejando ver a 2 manticoras mas grandes que la anterior.

-no nonononno esto ¡NO!.-exclame retrocediendo asustado, pero luego mire hacia el piso en frente de mi viendo mi pistola.- _eso es mi arma tengo la otra_.-pensé fugazmente intentando sacarla pero fue demasiado tarde, una de las manticoras salto hacia mi dándome un golpe de garra en mi costado izquierdo que me mando a volar, rasgando levemente mi chaqueta, y haciéndome rodar en el suelo hasta detenerme, con la vista hacia el lado opuesto a las manticoras.

Punto de vista tercera persona, narración tercera persona.

Se podía ver a los "leones" mirarse entre si para después ir hacia el cadáver de la manticora mas pequeña, moviéndola ligeramente, percatándose que esta no se movía, para después mirar con tristeza y furia a nuestro protagonista, este equino se había atrevido a matar a su cría, y la iba a pagar muy caro.

Nuestro protagonista en cambio estaba echo un desastre, sangrando por encima del ojo con una de sus orejas rasgadas, uno de sus costados sangrando por un zarpazo de una de las manticoras, además que le dolía mucho la espalda por un impacto recibido anteriormente.

El intento levantarse cuando reacciono al escuchar un rugido detrás de el, por lo que se forzó a levantarse, aunque sus pensamientos eran un completo caos.- _voy a morir, no quiero, no quiero no no no_.-eran los pensamientos que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, en especial la ultima palabra, el había hecho demasiado en su vida para morir ahora, su objetivo siempre fue que después de la guerra recuperaría las comodidades que tenia antes de esta y viviría tranquilo, jugando juegos leyendo manga y comics, era todo lo que el deseaba, pero no, el maldito destino tenia reservada mas mierda para tirarle, y con un pensamiento fugaz de esto ultimo, el se arto, se arto de que no lo dejaran en paz, ¿Qué dios no le podía dejar tranquilo por una vez?.

De repente la maquina en la pata de nuestro protagonista, la cual tenia una cuenta regresiva que había llegado a 0, mostro un mensaje de alerta grande y rojo, acompañado de un porcentaje que estaba alcanzando rápidamente el 100%, el cual decía, peligro niveles emocionales descontrolados, en letras pequeñas debajo de eso decía principales emociones detectadas, ira, odio.

Las manticoras por otro lado se estaban acercando, preparándose para saltar encima del equino que se había parado de repente mirando al suelo, listas para arrancarle las extremidades, para hacerlo sufrir por la muerte de su cria.

Y en ese momento cuando las manticoras saltaron algo paso, algo nada pero nada lindo sucedió.

-DEJENME EMPAZ.-grito nuestro protagonista dándose la vuelta de repente con los ojos, con pupilas gatunas con un fuego verde a su alrededor, además de un aura verde que lo cubria.

Las manticoras simplemente al entrar en contacto con la mirada se detuvieron en el aire para después todas las partes de su cuerpo girar en direcciones opuestas como un torniquete, a la vez que se comprimían sus cuerpos en una pelota de carne, para después, en un segundo choque de energía salir volando, a la vez que un cráter se formo debajo del suelo de nuestro protagonista, quien luego de haber hecho tal hazaña, simplemente se desmallo, cayendo rendido al suelo del bosque.

Aunque eso es lo que debió haber pasado, pues luego de que nuestro protagonista callera al suelo, convulsiono de repente, para después, moverse y pararse, mientras flotaba ligeramente, extrañamente, su pelaje se obscureció mientras, sus dientes se afilaron todo esto mientras, se podía ver como su cutie mark se invertía, dejando al Alibircornio hacia arriba, y al alicornio hacia abajo, todo esto mientras aun conservaba sus ojos parecidos a los de un gato.

- **(suspiro) de verdad este imbécil no aprende.** -hablo el poni mientras se miraba de reojo, mientras sus pupilas adquirían un brillo celeste claro.- **columna dañada, costillas rotas, desgarro por garras, (suspiro) ¿este tipo es imbécil o que? Si no le hubiera tenido miedo a ese bicho lo habría podido matar y huir antes que viniera el resto, tenias fuerza física de sobra maldito retrasado.** -murmuro el pony molesto, ya que al parecer, Sonny no había jugado sus cartas bien.- **y esta cosa.** -volvió a hablar mirando al dispositivo en su pata que constantemente estaba mandando una señal de peligro y un porcentaje del 100% que extrañamente subia y bajaba entre el 101.- **estubo bloqueándome todo el maldito tiempo, y lo peor es que lo volverá a hacer dentro de poco, necesito ir a ese maldito castillo donde este imbécil estaba antes, si no estaremos en problemas.-** hablo fastidiado y serio mientras flotaba hacia la pistola de Sonny tirada, la cual se envolvió en un aura verde para después flotar y ponerse en su funda.

- **bien todo listo, ahora tengo que….-** pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió una descarga eléctrica en su pata que le hiso sacar una mueca.- **maldición me tome mucho tiempo.-** murmuro mirando su pata para después mirar en dirección donde se podía ver una de las torres del castillo en ruinas.- _ **bien esto será rápido al menos**_ **.-** pensó después de ponerse en posición de salto después de tocar el suelo, para luego impulsarse y salir disparado en aquella dirección, cayendo justo en la puerta del castillo.- **bien el viaje gratuito termina aquí, no la vuelvas a cagar imbécil.-** murmuro serio a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y se desmallaba, volviendo a su forma anterior, todo esto mientras el brazalete mostraba que el porcentaje estaba en 0% a la vez que decía sistema IA EVA iniciado.

 **Bueno gente aquí termina el capitulo 1 espero que lo hallan disfrutado me costo un poco tomar las decisiones a seguir en la parte de las manticoras, por lo que espero que me halla que dado bien, nos vemos en la prox.**


End file.
